


Shattered Bottle

by royalVorpal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (for now at least), Canon Compliant, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, and luz looks to media for guidance, but eda is morally gray, love potions are unethical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalVorpal/pseuds/royalVorpal
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

Luz sat up from her sleeping bag, stretched her arms and started getting ready for the morning. Another wonderful day on the Boiling Isles!

Okay so in fairness, plenty of days had been kind of terrible. And there wasn’t any specific reason to believe today would be different.

But Luz was just so happy that Eda wasn’t a stone statue! Yeah, sure, she was kind of concerned that the Emperor probably had some plans for them, but…

Okay so that doesn’t really have a silver lining.

…

But Luz had started being honest with her mom! And she had saved Eda from being petrified! Even if the future was uncertain and scary, Luz was making the right choices and keeping the right attitude, and so the outcome would have to be good, right?

Luz’s deep thought process paused so she could make an equally thoughtful face in the mirror. The toothbrush sticking out of her mouth kind of ruined the effect, but she still thought it looked pretty good.

She spat out the last of the toothpaste, left the toothbrush, and headed downstairs. Enough thinking! Time for action! She had almost forgotten that today was the first day of a long weekend. There was so much that she could do! Apparently, there was some kind of big celebration happening in a few days, which Luz would have to check out. As long as it wasn’t like, Pin the stake to the Human Heart Day or something.

“Gooood Morning!” she shouted into the general area of the ground floor.

“Hey, knock off your early morning sunshiny attitude!” King squeaked from the couch. “Some of us are trying to make progress on our morning nap.”

In one smooth motion, King was being rocked in Luz’s arms, “Aww, but I wanna be sunshiny with you!” She smirked.

King fruitlessly waved his limbs in every direction. “No! No! Amnesty! I’ll give you anything, just let me go!”

Luz appeared to mull it over. “Well, I guess I can go be sunshiny at Eda. Can you tell me if she’s awake yet?”

“No idea.” Luz’s hand moved perilously close to King’s belly. “But the door to the back room has been locked all morning! She’s probably in there!”

Luz stopped her coddling and looked to the door. Predictably, looking changed nothing.

Luz turned back to King. “Guess I’ll just have to wait with you!” Her fingers wiggled in a way that suggested tickling.

“Mercy! Somebody stop her horrible rampage!”

The door burst open, dark red fumes pouring out of the room. The unmistakable silhouette of Eda walked out of the smoke, wearing a laundry clip on her nose and proudly holding a bottle full of concentrated red gas.

“Eda! You came to save me!”

Eda looked over at the pair, blinking. “What? No I didn’t.”

Luz deposited the demon safely on the couch, where he retreated under a cushion. Then she rushed to Eda.

“What’s the bottle for? What are we doing today? Should I show you more glyphs? Is there any news from Bonesborough that, if followed up on, will lead to a mystical adventure? Are we-“

“Hey, hey, slow down!” Eda held out a hand toward Luz. Luz stopped talking but continued to bounce on her feet.

Eda’s eyes softened and she smiled wryly. “I’m glad you’ve got all this energy kid, because I do have something important planned for today.”

Luz held her hands close to her face, her eyes growing wide.

“It’s very important, and it’s been a long time coming.”

Luz began making small noises of excitement.

“Iiiit’s chore day!” Eda said, letting an edge of sadism drip into her voice. “Time to earn your keep.”

“Uuuugh,” Luz was one of those people who could slump with their whole body. “Okay, what gross thing do I have to do first?”

Eda grabbed a device that looked like a cross between a feather duster and a pile of swords. “Scrape out all the chimney slugs!”

Luz clutched the swordduster. There was no running. She puffed up her chest and headed to the chimney.

“And stay on your toes, those buggers are acidic as all get out.”

Amity had been spending a lot of time near The Owl House recently.

She didn’t know why she had developed the habit, especially considering she was still in crutches. All she knew was that being in these woods helped steady her emotions. The first time she came out here, she had been worrying about Grom and her greatest fear, and now it was…

Well now it was the thoughts that had started _after_ Grom.

_Luz._

_Her brown eyes, the way she fought to accomplish the impossible, the way her hands had felt when they had danced…_

Amity’s clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and shoved that thought down. Down into her chest, which felt painfully heavy from all her other thoughts from the last few days.

The thoughts themselves weren’t unbearable. The problem was that they kept slipping out during conversation. When she had been trying to convince Willow and Gus to play the grudgeby game, she had practically admitted her crush on Luz!

And Willow and Gus were the best-case scenario! What Boscha or one of her other old cohorts found out? Or her siblings? Or her parents?

Or Luz?

And the way she acted, Luz would find out any day now.

Was staying away from Luz the smartest thing to do?

Then why was she loitering near Luz’s house during the early hours of the morning? It was almost like she wanted Luz to stumble into her!

_Maybe that’s exactly why she was here._

She disregarded the thought almost automatically, piling it back with the rest that constantly fought for her attention.

Amity stared at the ground and sighed.

After a soot-removing bath, Luz confronted Eda once more.

“Time to zoom through these! What’s my next terrible task, tyrant?”

“Chin up squirt, this one isn’t so bad. I need you to test out this little concoction I’ve got.” She shook the bottle, agitating the red gas inside.

“Ooh, what does it do? Does it give me super strength? Flight? The ability to draw hands well?”

Luz yoinked the bottle from Eda’s hand and started pulling at the cork.

“No you don’t!” Eda slapped the bottle out of her hand and only barely managed to dive down and catch it before it hit the ground.

She exhaled a small sigh of relief before turning on Luz. “While I’m proud that you’ve gotten better at taking things from people, I didn’t mean test it on yourself. Would you let me explain things before you cause a wacky misunderstanding?”

Luz nodded.

“Right then. This,” Eda paused, heightening the drama, “is a love potion.”

Luz’s pupils doubled in size. “I have dreamed of this day. Who should I use it on? I bet Boscha would loosen up if she found love. Maybe I should get someone to fall in love with Willow? She deserves it, but she doesn’t really need the help-"

“I said let me explain. And don’t go using this on any people. Love potions are kind of useful for distracting guards, but they’re not any good for helping people. And besides that, they’re temporary. Anyone who breathes in the fumes will find themselves in love with the first compatible partner they see. The closer you are to the center of the fumes, the longer they will last. A few whiffs near the outside can affect you for an hour or so. Being caught in the middle will have you enchanted for days.”

“You already seem to know a lot. Why do you want me to test it out?”

“Because usually I use magic to stabilize the gas. Without my magic I had to improvise a solution, and I have no idea whether it’ll work or not. I’m going to be depending on my potions a lot more, so I need to know for sure how effective they are.”

“So if I can’t use it to make my ships a reality, what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Go out into the woods, throw the potion at two animals that hate each other, and get back to me if they start making goo-goo eyes. And here,” Eda plucked the laundry clip from her nose and handed it to Luz, “take this human nostril-closing device.”

Luz attached the laundry clip without comment. “Alright! I’ll be back before you can read the warning labels on a medicine bottle. Bye King!”

There was grumbling from the couch.

She headed outside, waving bye to Hooty as she did so. If Hooty ever fell under the effects of a love potion, she wondered if anyone would notice.

The bottle felt slightly warm in her hand. Eda had said that love potions weren’t helpful, but Luz couldn’t help but think of the possibilities. And if it was temporary, what was the worst that could happen?

Luz pinched her cheek. No! Bad Luz! Eda needed to know that this potion was dependable, so might as well do what she said.

And then, when she knew the potion worked, she could use it to become Hexside’s greatest matchmaker!

The log that Amity was using as a chair was starting to hurt to sit on. She had been hoping that if she sat out here for long enough, the answer to her dilemma might come to her, _and nothing else._

She didn’t have anything pressing to attend to except for homework she had already completed, but it was probably time to go. She had been out here for long enough, and nothing had changed.

As Amity hobbled her way through the woods, her mind conjured up extravagant scenarios where she found Luz in the clutches of some terrifying beast, which Amity would defeat with a single spell. It was stupid and cheesy and she couldn’t. Stop. **_Thinking_ about it.**

Luz was just saying _I’m pretty sure tropes dictate that I kiss my gallant saviour_ when Amity was brought back to reality by some tiny movement coming from the clearing next to her. A spike tarantula was sneaking up on a dome beetle.

She found herself feeling a twinge of pity for the beetle.

_That’s stupid. It’s a bug, who gets sad about what happens to a bug?_

_Luz would._

Amity couldn’t help rolling her eyes at her own thought. But… still. She might as well do something stupid and nice, if she was the only one who could.

She walked to the edge of the clearing, set one cast aside, and leaned down to pick up the beetle.

At the worst possible moment.

“Amity!?” Came the surprised and panicked scream from a nearby bush.

Amity looked up in time to see a bottle hurtling in her direction before a **smash.** Then her vision was obscured by red smog.

She coughed, unintentionally inhaling more of the gas. She wondered if the scream also came from the Luz inside her head, but the chaos that accompanied it seemed authentic.

Her mind fought to come up with an explanation for what she had been doing. _I was doing a good deed for a bug because I thought you’d be proud of me._ No, she wasn’t going to say that. Amity shakily steadied her nerves and plastered her neutral expression across her face.

Right as the haze began to recede, she attempted to greet Luz as calmly as possible. “Hello, Luz. I was just-"

Luz hastily put one hand over her own mouth and one hand over amity’s eyes.

The odd movement shocked amity into silence.

_Her hand felt nice. Warm. Callused, but in a gentle way._

Amity barely stopped herself from saying that thought out loud, and then shoved it down into her chest, which felt like it was overflowing with things she wouldn’t say. The smog was gone, but it still felt hard to breathe.

After a few long seconds of silence, she collected herself enough to try to bring conversation back to this odd situation.

“Is this some kind of human greeting?”

“Mmph mmph memph mmphmemphmmph?”

_Why did she find this charming?_ “You might want to take your hand off of your mouth.”

Amity couldn’t see the action, but the next time Luz spoke she was intelligible.

“Yeah alright. I’m pretty sure all of the potion is gone.”

“That gas you threw at me?”

Luz seemed to disregard the question, but amity didn’t care because she was too captivated by the touch of concern in luz’s voice when she said, “Amity, did you happen to see anything after breathing in that gas?”

“The only thing I can see is your hand.”

Luz’s sigh of relief changed course midway through. _Leave it to Luz to do a double-take so expressive that you can hear it._ She tore her hand off Amity’s face and dived behind a tree.

Amity realized that she had been smiling ever since Luz’s mumble, but just a smile wasn’t so bad. She wasn’t afraid of smiling around luz.

She could faintly hear Luz speaking in that language Amity didn’t understand. It sounded like panicked cursing though.

“Luz, what’s going on? And what were you wearing on your nose?”

“Um, okay you might have, ummmmm… gottenhitwithaovepotion? But it’s temporary! And there’s a chance it didn’t work!”

_Wouldn’t matter either way._ Shove that thought down.

This wasn’t actually a problem. But Luz was obviously stressed.

_Is it really that scary to think I might be attracted to you?_ Bottled up.

“Luz. I’m fine.”

Luz stepped out from behind the tree, her stance wide, and jabbed a finger in amity’s direction. “Then prove it! How do you feel about me?”

_I love you._

Amity held it in, and then said

Wait.

While Luz awaited her answer, amity’s mind was racing.

Amity had always had to hold it in, because what if Luz rejected her?

But if she was under the effect of a love potion…

If she had any excuse…

Wind blew through the foliage, shaking the leaves. Luz held her stance. Amity was drawn in on herself.

And then she untensed.

She let her smile grow to the size that matched how she felt.

“I love you.”

And her chest felt lighter than it had in weeks.

Somewhere in the brush, completely forgotten by the girls, a tarantula munched on a beetle. In its underdeveloped arachnid brain, it dimly recognized that it had inhaled a lot of red, not-air substance.

But it didn’t dwell on this occurrence, as, despite the fact that it had breathed in those fumes for several seconds, nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“I love you.”

Luz’s heart, which had already been beating quite quickly, went into overdrive. Just because this was a possible outcome did not mean she had been prepared for it. What was she supposed to do now? Say something? Oh no Amity was looking at her. With that little smile. Luz needed to respond, quickly, before the silence became awkward. Time to say something cool and rational.

“Yeah well that’s, I mean, heh hah, thanks?”

That wasn’t it.

Okay, forget quickly. Rushing things obviously didn’t help. She breathed deeply and considered how she could verbally recover. Inhale. Exhale. Calm. Luz was calm.

Amity leaned forward slightly on her crutches. “Your blush is very cute.”

Luz was not calm.

Luz’s previously accusatory posture had swiftly fallen before Amity’s earnest comments. She found herself backed up against a tree.

Amity tentatively moved closer to her.

Luz realized that she didn’t have the faintest clue how to deal with this situation. She was desperately trying to come up with a plan, but the sound of her heart’s booming pulse was drowning out her other thoughts. She instinctively tensed up as the girl approached.

Amity paused. “Should I not come closer?” Her smile had receded. “No, of course I shouldn’t. Sorry.”

She continued to talk about how she was obviously making Luz uncomfortable, and that she should have known better, and other things along those lines. But Luz was more focused on her expression. Amity’s eyes were trained on the ground, and though it was hard to tell through the talking, it seemed like her lip might be trembling.

All other thought left Luz’s head. She rushed up to Amity and hugged her, crutches and all.

“You could never make me uncomfortable. I’m- I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

Luz felt Amity’s hands wrap around her. “I don’t think so. I’m the one who leaned headfirst out of a bush and into a clearing. I don’t know how you could have seen me coming.”

“Aww, thanks Amity. I mean, you literally can’t be mad at me right now but. Thanks.”

After a few more moments, Luz set to work undoing a hug that had two arm-trapping crutches and only three working legs. After she finished extricating herself, she turned back to Amity.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to get this solved. Love potion or no, we’re still friends, and friends stick together through any situation.”

“But I don’t want to be friends.”

Luz’s heart sank. Some tiny part of her, the part that had no friends back in the human realm, had always suspected that Amity might not really consider them friends. Was the potion making her reveal how she had always felt?

“I want to be girlfriends.”

Oh, right.

Luz’s moment of irrational anxiety was replaced by a slew of more complicated feelings. She couldn’t figure out what to do with her hands. Her eyes looked anywhere but at the witch. Talking at all seemed difficult. “Um, okay, listen Amity. You’re only saying that because you’re currently in love with me,” she managed. “From a love potion, I mean,” she quickly clarified.

She risked a glance at Amity. Thankfully, her expression seemed neutral, which gave Luz the confidence to continue.

“Listen, I’m going to go talk to Eda, and she should… _Might_ be able to get this whole mess fixed. And when you’re back to normal, you’ll look back on this moment and appreciate that I didn’t crack in your moment of weakness.”

Luz turned robotically and started heading back home, hoping that Amity wouldn’t have the time to protest. She heard rustling behind her. She stopped and turned back.

“Am I not coming with?” The desperate hope in the last word could have melted an ice cube.

“Well I, uh, y’know, wasn’t sure if that, uh…”

“Luz?” A tray of ice cubes.

“…Yeah sure! What could a few more minutes hurt?”

Amity’s face lit up. Luz turned around when her heart started fluttering. She needed to make sure she didn’t get too much joy out of love-struck Amity. This was a bad thing! Even if Amity did seem happier than usual.

Luz tried to keep to herself as they walked. Amity didn’t say anything either. That was the weirdest part. There was no reaching out, no romantic odes to Luz, no cartoon hearts in her eyes. Amity just seemed like Amity.

But whenever Luz stole a glance at her, she couldn’t help but notice how content the witch seemed just to be walking with her.

Luz threw open the door before Hooty and Amity could throw down again and rushed into the Owl House.

“Eda! Can you make an antidote for the love potion?”

“Well that was fast,” Eda put down the bowl of herbs that she was mashing in the kitchen. “Who do you need it for?”

Luz caught herself right before she said anything. She had been too disoriented to realize that she couldn’t just go around revealing that amity was enchanted! She didn’t have the right!

“Just, you know, some stranger that was wandering around in the woods.”

Amity strolled in, eyeing the door behind her suspiciously.

“Not anyone you know, for sure,” Luz continued.

“Uh huh,” Eda said, looking directly at Amity. “Does that mean the potion worked?”

“Yes! She- the wood wanderer said they loved me!”

Eda was still watching Amity, who was currently being accosted by King. “…And?”

“And that means the love potion worked!”

“She seems pretty collected.” Amity had appeased King by letting him boss around an abomination.

“I think she might be fighting it?” Luz said, glancing over at Amity. “I mean, the person in the woods is.”

“Let me check. Hey kid!” Amity turned to Eda. “Are you holding back a strong desire to kiss Luz in the face?”

“Yes,” Amity responded without missing a beat.

Luz wanted to mount a defense for Amity’s anonymity, but she was too busy trying to hide the blush that she could feel spreading across her face.

Eda stroked her chin, squinting at Amity. Then she shrugged. “Alright. I’ll just get you to test another love potion later. Whether it worked or not, I can get you an antidote within an hour!”

Luz moved her arms, letting her eyes peer out of her blush-concealing barricade. “Even without magic?”

“I can get you an antidote within a day!”

“That’s a pretty big difference.”

“Unfortunately, I need to keep the mixture extremely hot _and_ extremely cold the whole time I’m making it. The only way to that without magic is with lyndsnake venom, and I never bothered to stock the stuff.”

“And lemme guess, lyndsnakes are super duper dangerous?”

“Nah, they’re just really hard to find. They cowardly hide away in the corners of the isles, where nothing can find them.”

Luz looked around at The Owl House. She raised a finger.

“No allegories,” warned Eda.

Luz lowered her finger.

“What all this adds up to is that these things will be difficult to find without using magic.” A grin crawled its way onto Eda’s face. She shouted up the stars, “Lilly! Get down here!”

Several seconds passed, and then Lilith was coming down the stairs. “Honestly Edalyn, do you have to yell? It’s only polite to come find someone yourself if you wish to speak to them.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you. Probably a side effect of the curse you placed on me as a teenager that eventually stripped away all my magic.”

Lilith frowned. Eda smiled.

“Anyway, do you still know that animal location spell?”

Lilith didn’t say anything, but a bard could have written a thousand words on the eyebrow she raised at Eda.

“Oh riiight. You don’t have any magic either.”

Luz rolled her eyes and turned away before Lilith said something snide about Eda’s memory. They were going to be at this for a while. Luz had started to suspect that they actually enjoyed taunting each other. Were all siblings like that?

The thought of taunting siblings reminded Luz of Ed and Em, which reminded her that she should check on Amity. She passed King, who was using his new abomination minion to reach things on high shelves, and made her way to the couch where Amity was sitting. She had been watching Lilith closely, but had perked up considerably when Luz had started coming her way. Luz cautiously took a seat next to her, making sure to leave a little extra space between the two of them.

“So it looks like it’s going to take a day to get the antidote.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Amity responded, with a cordial politeness that meant she clearly did not care when the antidote showed up.

“You’re welcome?” Luz tapped her fingers against her knees. “Oh! Are you worried that your family might notice?”

“My parents are out of the house on a business trip for the long weekend. And I can scroll Em and Ed and tell them that I’m staying at a friend’s house.”

“But who—" Wait no she obviously meant Luz. She felt excitement swelling up in her chest. “Of course you can stay here! I’ve had lots of sleepovers with Gus and Willow, but I haven’t had one with you yet. We can braid each other’s hair and play cursed board games and talk about which Azura character is the best, well obviously Azura’s the best, but we can talk about which side character is second best. This is going to be stupendous! Splendiferous! Another adjective that—"

Amity was looking at her. She had been looking at her the whole time, but Luz had been caught up in the excitement of the moment to process her surroundings. It was a very normal look, really. But there was something about the way Amity held her gaze that made Luz pause. It was like out of all the magical artifacts and human knickknacks in this house full of oddities, it was Luz that Amity could happily study for hours.

“Why did you stop? You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

Luz stood up. Then she started coming up with an excuse for why she stood up. “I’m gonna go make sure Eda and Lilith aren’t trying to kill each other!” Nailed it.

Luz walked back to the kitchen; her head foggy. She made certain not to look back, lest she see Amity’s heart wrenching pout. It didn’t help that the kitchen remained completely visible from the couch. She entered just as the sisters were finishing a conversation.

“I thought they were already dating?” Lilith was saying.

“No, Luz would never have shut up about it.”

Luz barely heard them. She was coming to terms with how precarious this situation really was. She had to make sure not to get so caught up in the moment that she did something that would make Amity mad in the future. But she had to be careful not to shut out Amity and make her sad in the present! And she already had difficulties containing herself around Amity. There was something about her that made Luz feel so light.

“Hey kid. You hanging in there?” Eda was leaning over the table to address Luz. Lilith was politely staring into the middle distance.

“Huh?”

“This situation. Are you handling it okay?”

“Aww, you’re being considerate.”

“Only because you’re a terrible influence. And don’t go trying to change the subject.”

Luz took her time formulating a reply. “I’m just worried that I might hurt her feelings if I do the wrong thing.”

Eda smiled. “Nothing to worry about then. You’re the best at that whole ‘compassion’ thing, even if you’re kind of a conversational klutz.”

“Thanks, Eda.”

“Now seeing as my sister’s useless, I’m going to need another way to hunt those pesky serpents. Hey King!”

Two loud footsteps preceded King’s arrival. He took advantage of his perch upon the abomination’s head to confront Eda face to face. “Yes, peon?”

“Okay first, don’t. Second, me and you are heading out. I need you to sneak into lyndsnake holes for me.”

“You can’t order me around anymore. Once, you all looked down on me, but my newfound tallness puts me on equal footing with you!”

Eda reached up and plucked King off of the abomination.

“Unhand me!” King flailed his arms, both of them too short to reach Eda from where he was being held. “Save me steed!”

The abomination groaned dumbly in response. King crossed his arms and harrumphed.

“Alright, let’s not waste daylight.” Eda grabbed a small novelty backpack with tiny wings sticking out of the back.

“You’re not going to be safe out there, Edalyn.”

“Sure I am, I’ve got my potions,” Eda said, shaking her backpack. It jangled.

“And you’ve got **me**!” King said indignantly, which was how he said everything.

The sisters disregarded King’s comment. “Do you even know if your potions are serviceable?” Without waiting for an answer, Lilith lifted a bundle that looked like a rolled-up sleeping bag. With a flourish, she unraveled it, revealing color-coded vials, a few pockets of herbs, and several shriveled and preserved animal bits. “I’ve been wisely spending the morning cataloguing my most dependable magical components. You, on the other hand, are likely to test a potion’s functionality when you’re already in the midst of a life or death scenario.”

“But while you spent all your time _cataloguing_ , I’ve been actually making potions. I’ve got two more than you.”

“You would have said that no matter how many potions I had!”

“Nuh-uh.”

“You would so. Here,” Lilith fumbled her potion roll back together, “how many potions did I have?”

Luz recognized that if she didn’t step in, they would be at this for hours. “Listen ladies, it doesn’t really matter who has more potions.”

“Thank you for saying so, Luz.”

“But it also doesn’t matter who organized it better.”

Lilith looked like she was about to argue, but apparently the combined glare of Luz, Eda, King and Amity was the exact threshold necessary to get the witch to take a hint. “Well either way, I’m going with Eda so she doesn’t paralyze herself when she drinks one of her own strength potions.

Eda groaned. “You’re going to be all sister-y about this, aren’t you,” she said, heading over to and opening the front door. “Alright, come on. There’s only one way to prove who’s got the better potions.”

“Not that either of you will need potions with me around.” King said, waddling out the door.

“Not to be rude,” said Lilith, following, “but do you have any magical or combative abilities at all?”

“How is that not rude?!”

Hooty closed the door at about the same time a pair of staffs flew their owners and a demon into the sky.

“Well I hope that trio can be civil to each other long enough to not get eaten by a monster,” Luz remarked.

“I have my doubts,” answered Amity.

Who was now… the only other person in the house. For a day.

She watched Luz with that studious stare.

Luz resumed sweating.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it was the Owl House that got me to write my first fic.
> 
> Feel free to critique me. If I've made some huge mistake, I'd rather know it than not know it.


End file.
